


Long Distance Love

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [18]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minako writes a letter to her long-distance boyfriend, Yaten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Love

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Love Letters" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

Dear Yaten,

I'm not even sure how I will mail this letter to you when you live like a million light years away from Earth, but I just want you to know how much I love you and that I'm always thinking of you.

You know, being in a long-distance relationship totally sucks. After all these years of searching for love, I finally have a boyfriend, but I can't even see him. Some of my non-Senshi friends even doubt I'm dating you. They think I'm just a delusional fangirl, taking my obsession with Three Lights too far. It doesn't help that every time they ask me where you all are, I have to tell them it's a secret. It seems your fans really miss you, but nowhere near as much as I do.

Do you miss me, too? I suppose you're probably too busy rebuilding Kinmoku to give much thought to the silly idol chaser you left behind on Earth. I have to admit I sometimes wonder if maybe you've found somebody else and that's why you haven't contacted me like you promised. I know it's only been a month since you left, but it feels like a lifetime has passed since that night.

You do love me, right, Yaten? I know you're not the type of person who would lie about something like that. You're too brutally honest for that, so I have to believe it's true. It's the only thing keeping me from completely falling apart without you. I'll treasure that night always and dream of the day when we can finally be together again. Until then, you're always in my heart.

Love and kisses,  
Minako


End file.
